


Thank You

by wickwackity



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: anyways i love doom patrol and i love larry so???, i hope this is good, this is for keegan on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickwackity/pseuds/wickwackity
Summary: Larry talks to the being inside of him, and learns something new.
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it, this is my first fic for this fandom. I liked how it turned out, even though it was shorter than I would have liked.

Larry Trainor was not the easiest person to get along with, and he knew that. He could blame the era he grew up in, perhaps, when they shunned emotions and encouraged hiding away any “unnatural” feelings. Larry would be lying if he said that hadn’t affected him, spending years hiding a major part of who he was, feeling the need to try and fix himself, even though deep down, he knew there was nothing to fix. 

It would take meeting his lover again after many, many years of self hatred and disgust, before he finally started to accept himself. There were many things wrong with him. Hell, he was a radioactive burn victim who couldn’t seem to age. There was an alien living inside of him who he depended on to live. Accepting that being gay wasn’t one of the bad things in his life was incredibly difficult, but John had inspired something in him. 

On top of that, he tended to push away anyone who got close enough to see how constantly hurt he was, both physically and emotionally. Rita was the closest he had let anyone get since John, but even she didn’t know the full extent. She understood the basics of his physical pain, how his skin crawled and scratched against his bandages. How, sometimes, he isn’t able to get up out of bed because of the pain. She understands the most, he thinks. There was a time when she felt the same. 

As much as Larry hates to admit it, the being inside of him knew him better than anyone. Probably better than he knew himself, honestly. It - was the being an it? Did it have pronouns? Larry wasn’t quite sure how to ask what to address it by, considering they were an alien and perhaps didn’t use pronouns at all. He mentally added that to his list of things he needed to ask them - had an unfiltered window into his thoughts. Free of the blocks and walls Larry tended to build around any emotion. 

Larry knew that the being was probably his closest companion, which meant he needed to work on communication with them. Hopefully it would turn out better than last time, with him  
not in the rafters, but he knew now that the alien was just trying to communicate and help him. He was grateful, after all. The being had saved his life, choosing to stay. 

Larry took a deep breath and called out to it inside of him. He knew he only had a few minutes before they would have to re-merge, but Larry desperately needed to talk to them. It didn’t take long before there was a glowing in his chest, and Larry felt the now-familiar pull of the being leaving his body. 

It’s floating slightly in front of Larry’s spot on his bed, silent and ethereal as usual. He took a deep breath, and decided it as time to get it over with. 

“I wanted to thank you. For what you’ve done for me. I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot, but I want to amend that. With what you did for not just me, but showing me John as well. I needed that, and I’m coming to realize that I need you.” 

The being looked down at him, their lack of facial features giving them a blank expression, but Larry knew better now. He knew that it had heard what he’d said. 

Larry could feel the strain of the lack of his companion inside of him, so he knew he’d have to hurry this up. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Larry added, “Before you go, I was wondering, do you have a name I could call you by?” He grabbed the sticky note and pen to his side, and handed it to the being. 

For a moment, it seemed as if they weren’t going to do anything. Then, it picked up the pen and scribbled something down onto the paper in Larry’s hand. The being dropped the pen, and retreated back into Larry’s chest, leaving him sitting on the bed. 

He looked down at the note, reading silently, before giving a glance to his still glowing chest. 

“Keeg. I like that.”


End file.
